Eavesdropping
by A Student In Hufflepuff
Summary: What if Eric had been eavesdropping when Beatrice took her Apitude Test? Eric and Jeanine and some leaders go after Tris and take her to Dauntless headquaters. But what if someone just happened to see her being taken away, and what if that someone had to find out who this girl is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Wow, its been nearly 7 months since I last wrote a fanfiction! The problem: My keyboard broke on my computer and I couldn't get it fixed, and I got an iPad and I didn't know how to upload from an iPad... Well, enough boring you and onto my very first Divergent fanfiction, 'Kidnapped'...**

**ERIC'S POV **

I walked around the corridors of The Hub, leaning in against doors to hear conversations. My plan was simple and easy: To seek out the Divergent.

As I came to one of the doors, I hear something interesting that I decide to linger there longer than I intend to. I hear a woman's voice, which I immediantly recognize as Tori, one of the Dauntless women. I lean in closer to the door and hear what she's saying.

_" People__ who get this results are..." _

She pauses, as if she thinks she can't continue. I feel a grin spread across my face. All she needs to say is one word, one word that could make a difference between life and death. My thoughts snap out of my mind when I hear her speak again.

_"Are called..._

I lean in closer, if that's possible.

_"Divergent."_

I almost leap in joy and cry out in happiness. This is it! I finally found one of _them_! I hear footsteps and I back away, hoping they don't notice me. Fortunatly, they don't. I watch an Abnegnation girl walk out, and I see the Stiff shaking. I smile and start to follow her. Two years training in Dauntless finally pay off, making me quiet and sneaky so she doesn't notice someone's following her.

After walking and an encounter with a factionless man, we finally arrive at her house. I try to memorize it, but its nearly impossible, as all the Stiff's houses look the same. I slowly creep away, remembering the pathway to the house. After I leave the Abnegnation section, I break out into a run to the train tracks.

Luckily for me, a train speeds towards me, and I leap onboard. I could walk to my former faction, but I need to get there as soon as possible. I feel like I barely sat down when I need to get up again, and jump out of the train. I hit the ground, and run towards the large building infront of me.

I burst through the doors, ignoring people's scared expressions. I walk towards the front desk, where an Erudite man stares at me. He looks calm from the outside, but I know he's still scared about my sudden entrance.

I slam my hands on the table and stare into his eyes, not leaving my eye contact once. I can tell he's shaking inside.

"Can I help yo-" He asks, but I interupt him.

"I need to see Jeanine Matthews, now"

He leaves for a minute and comes back, not shaking anymore but still wary.

"You can go up. Eleventh floor, and then ta-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"I know where it is" I growl, and go to the elavators. After an unpleasent elavator trip with an annoying Erudite man, which he is probably in the infirmary now, I go to Jeanine's office and walk in, not bothering to knock. She looks up at me and smiles at me.

"Eric, what a pleasent surprise. Sit, and tell me, what did you find out?"

**BEATRICE'S POV**

After dinner I walk into my bedroom, and I look outside my bedroom window. I look up at the stars. The stars light up the night sky beautifuly, and Im inhanced by it until something makes me look down onto the cracked road outside my house. There, in the darkness of the streets, I see a man and a woman. I would not be alarmed by this, but the man and the woman are not wearing the usual Abnegnation gray.

No, the man is wearing completly black, and his face is pierced so much theres more metal than skin, and he has cold, black eyes, matching his dark greasy hair.

'He must be a Dauntless' I think to myself, and turn my attention to the woman.

She is in Erudite blue, with blonde hair and a sharp, strict face. I gasp as I recognize the face of Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite who came up with complete lies about Abnegnation. Questions fill my mind, but one question sticks out than all the rest of them.

'Why is a Dauntless man, and Jeanine Matthews, in a faction they hate, right outside my house?'

As if on cue, they both look up to my window, and they stare at me, and I stare back. Then, I slowly back away from the window, while a thought repeats and repeats in my head.

'I need to get out. Now.'

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the short chapter, you know what it's like for a new story :3 So, do you like it? Please review, I really want to hear from you guys. I might update tomorrow or Monday, depending on how lazy I am. Well, im going to go now, please review and I'll see you when I do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there! So, welcome back to Chapter Two! Woo hoo! Hey, that rymhes :P Okay, enough boring you, lets get back to the story!**

**BEATRICE'S** **POV**  


I opened by bedroom door and ran out to the hallway, and raced downstairs to my mother and father. They jumped at my sudden entrance, and before they could say anything, I blurted out,

"JeanineMatthewsandaDauntlessmanareoutsidethehouse"

My father gave me a confused look, trying to understand what I just said, while my mother, somehow understanding what I said, gasped, and rushed over to the small window in our kitchen. She paled and turned to us. She was about to say something when there was a loud knock at the door.

We all froze, including my father who now understood the situaton. Then, from upstairs, we heard Caleb call out,

"Dont worry, I'll get it!"

Why does Caleb have to be selfless all the time? I ran out into the hallway, trying to stop him. But it was too late. Caleb opened the door, and before he could recognize who was there, the Dauntless man punched him hard right in the jaw, knocking him out. I couldn't help it, I gasped, very loudly.

I put my hands over my lips, but they already saw me. The Dauntless man ran at me, and he punched me in the gut. Hard. A scream escaped my lips, and the man put a gag over my mouth. There was a funny scent, and the world turns into a spiral around me, as I struggle to stay awake. But then my vision goes blurry and darkness takes over.

**ANDREW'S POV**

I slowly made my way to the door, until I hear Beatrice scream. I run to the door and fling it open, to see Caleb lying unconcious near the door, Beartice, also unconcious, getting pulled away by a man, and Jeanine Matthews, the woman that used to be my friend, staring coldly at me, with a smirk on her lips.

Anger boiled inside of me, and I ran at them, but the man was too quick and tripped me up. I hit the floor and I feel blood dripping down my forehead. I see the Dauntless man walk away, with Beatrice in his arms. _Beatrice._

I slowly get up, and stumble after them. They dont bother to run, they know I won't catch them. I regain my senses, and start to run. The Dauntless man stops, and drops Beatrice onto the ground. He then advances on me, and I duck from the incoming fist. But he knew I would do that, and he kicks me in the chest.

I loose my balance and topple to the ground. My vision is blurry, but I see Jeanine walk towards me. When she reaches me she bends down, staring into my eyes. She laughs at my feeble attempts to grab her.

She stands up and she kicks my me in the ribs, and walks away. There's nothing I can do expect watch her catch up with the man carrying Beatrice.

"Andrew! Oh my god!" My wife screams, and rushes towards me. She bends down and grabs my hand, and I can hear the panic in her voice. "Andrew! Are you okay? What happened? Where's Beatrice?"

I stare into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Beatrice inherited those beautiful eyes. _Beatrice_.

I groan and the knot in my stomach tightens. I couldn't save her. I turn my head, but the Dauntless man and Jeanine are gone. I turn back to Natelie and I can barely bring myself to say it.

"She's gone. They have her. They took her away and I couldn't stop them."

Tears fill my eyes, making my vision blurry. It has been a long time since I cried. I always try to hide my emotions, and I do it well. But now, I let it out, and sob into my wife's shoulder. She cries too, and we cling onto each other. Other people would probably scold us at our un-Abnegation behaviour. But I don't care.

Ten minutes later, she brings me back to our house, and tells me to rest. I drag Caleb onto our couch and I fall onto the armchair next to him. Then darkness welcomes me into a deep sleep.

**A/N *gasp* Oh no! So much drama :O Sorry the chapter's really short, dont hate me D: Well, did you like it? Please review, I want to hear from you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! Not going to talk here much, just saying hi. Well, back to Chapter Three:**

**BEATRICE'S POV**

I slip in and out of conscious, hearing snipets of conversations going on around me.

"- defiantly Divergent, I heard her saying-"

"- do we do when she wakes-"

"- plans, Eric, so wait paitently until she-"

" I think she's waking up."

I open my eyes to see the Dauntless man, Eric, peering down on me. He has an ugly smile on his face, and he has cold, almost lifeless eyes. I shiver at the sight of him.

"Hello Beatrice." My blood turns cold at those two words. It's not the words that make me shake, it's the woman saying them. I turn my head to see Jeanine, with a smirk on her lips as she looks at me. I look away and inspect my surroundings.

Im in what seems like a basement. The only light source is a small lightbulb swinging above my head, looking likes it's about to fall any minute. I then realize that im tied up against a metal table, and I cant move my hands or feet. I start to panic and start thrashing around, trying to break free. Not a smart move.

They both snicker at my struggles, until Eric looses his patience and slaps me across the face, shocking me. I immediatly cease, but im still panicking in my head. They quietly mutter to eachother while I try and find something to help me escape. I find nothing.

"So, Beatrice, since your here, we don't we do some, ah experiments?" Jeanine smiles wickedly at me, and I don't what to think what these 'experiments' are.

"Well, unforunatly, you have to be unconscious for this experiment to work." She smirks, giving me a look saying 'We're going to make a living hell for you'.

"Why coudln't you just do it a few minutes ago, when I was unconscious?" I spit at her, trying to put as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Because, Stiff," Eric awnsers coldly back," We're making this a living hell for you." He smirks, and before I can awnser back, he punches me in the jaw. I scream out, but he kicks me in the ribs, cutting off my scream. He puts his hand over my mouth, but I sink my teeth into his hands, smirking as I taste blood.

He shouts out in pain and pulls his hand free, cursing under his breath. I glare coldly at him, and when he comes at me, fists raised, I spit into his eyes. He roars at me, punching me hard in the jaw. My vision goes blurry, and I faintly register a needle piercing into my neck. Then everything around me turns black.

-**PAGE BREAK**

I wake up upside down, off an edge of a building. I scream out, as we're as high as the clouds and there are long, sharp spikes at the bottom. The rope tying my legs together are slowly becoming looser and looser by every second that goes by. And then the truth slowly slips in.

Im slipping, and im going to fall to my death.

I look up and see Caleb at the edge of the building, smirking down at me.

"It's okay, Sis, noone ever cared about you anyway." He continues taunting me, and I start to cry. My family betrayed me and Im about to fall to my death,and noone even giving me a second glance. Then I realize it. Caleb never calls me 'Sis'. Nicknames are considered selfish in Abnegnation. Even if Caleb would betray me, he would always hold his Abnegnation side. I realize that im not going to die, im in a simulation!

I laugh out loud, and I fade out and come back into reality.

-**PAGE BREAK-**

I wake up back to see Eric's and Jeanine's shocked faces as they stare at me. I smirk at them. Eric is in disbelief, while Jeanine is fuming next to him.

"How do you do it?" She whispers, trying to disguse the rage in her voice, but failing. I decide not to tell them and play with them, until I see Jeanine's hand dangerously close to a knife. I gulp.

"It's easy. I just, know, and I notice the smallest details. Your going to have to try harder.' I smirk at her. I then begin to wonder about my change of attitude.

Beatrice Prior, a shy girl from Abnegnation who never spoke what's on her mind. But now, this Beatrice Prior is smirking and awnsering back at people that could kill her in an instant. Then my gut twists uncomfortably. They _could_ kill me in an instant.

They both stare coldly at me. Eric stands up and walks towards me, and unties the ropes tying me down onto the table. He pushes me hard, making me loose balance and fall over. Then, without a second glace, they both leave the room. I hear the metal doors slam shut, locking me in with no ways of escape.

I fall onto a makeshift bed in one of the corners. I repeat the days events in my head, and slowly fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N So, what did you think? Im not begging you to review, but I do want to hear feedback. Bye!**


End file.
